Stauf Verfassung
The Stauf Verfassung (/'ʃdɔf fɛɐ̯'fasʊŋ/, Stauf Constitution) is the constitution of the city-state of Staufenberg. Written on February 18, 2017 by Chancellor S1CS, the Stauf Verfassung contains six articles which outline the basic governmental structure of the city-state and rights of its citizens, and the "Staufenberg Rights and Laws," defining capital crimes and the rights of citizens. Contents Article I The government will be run with a Parliament. Parliament will make the bills and vote if they are to become a law. Article II Parliament will be have [sic] as many chairs as deemed necessary by the Chancelor [sic]. The Chancelor [sic] will be entire City-State. The Chancelor [sic] is the head of Parliament, in case of a tie his vote will count for two to break the tie. The Chancelor [sic] is the head of the military and can send troops anywhere he deems necessary. However if that area is outside the walls Staufenberg then Parliament will need to put it to a vote. Article III The great city of Staufenber [sic] will also have a court system. It will have an odd number of Parliament members, higher class charges will have more judges. If a is unable to fullfil [sic] their duty within a timely manner then the number of judges will be reduced by two to keep an odd number. The other judge stepping down will be decided by the Chancelor [sic]. Article IV Parliament is to elected [sic] on a four [sic] The Chancelor [sic] will be elected every two years. Both Parliament and Chancelor [sic] have unlimited relections [sic]. Article V Both Parliament and the Chancelor [sic] can be impeached. Parliament has a rule of 2/3 population vote. Chancelor [sic] has a [sic] However the population can make a potition [sic] to have either office impeached said potition [sic] must have a 50% of all citizens to sign to have a vote to impeach offices. Article VI Citizenship is being defined as having pledged your alligence [sic] to Staufenberg and Soley [sic] to Staufenberg. *As a citizen you are procted [sic] completely by the laws of our great city which will be stated later. *Non citizens are protected to [sic] by several rights however they are not under the same protection as citizens. Non citizens are anyone who has entered land claimed by Staufenberg, but have not pledged their alligence [sic] to our city-state. The Pledge is to be stated like this: I (insert name) pledge my whole self to the protection of a purer Union and will not let the integrity of this nation be comprimised [sic]. And I will respect and follow the laws to the best of my abilities. After they have stated the pledge all other citizenships are void. After they have informed there [sic] previous state of them no longer being citizens they will recieve [sic] a piece of paper with their ID on it that has the stamp of the chancelor [sic] on it. Staufenberg Rights and Laws Citizens: *Have the right of freedom of speech. *The right to arm themselves. *The right to collect resources within Staufenberg's Walls. *The right to buy housing and livestock. *The right to prosecute any wrong inside the walls of Staufenberg. *Citizens have the same rights as non citizens. *The right to a fair and just trial. *The right to buy and sell resources within the walls of Staufenberg. *The right to travel freely through out [sic] the city. However if believed to have hazardous materials [sic]. *The right to talk to an ambassador about legal issues within our state. Laws will be punishable via compensation, exile, and death(s). *Thou shall not murder. *Thou shall not steal. *Thou shall not grief. Staufenberg will have no official police force it is self governing [sic]. More laws can be added in a seperate [sic] book that will later be made by Chancelor [sic] S1CS. Updated February 18, 2017 Category:Staufenberg Government Category:Government Category:Books